YOU WERE BORN
by Celine Alba
Summary: Un OS suite à l'épisode 2x05. Evidemment Lizzington.


**YOU WERE BORN**

Quand Dembe me prévint qu'elle venait d'arriver, je ne fus pas surpris. A dire vrai, je l'attendais depuis un moment bien que ne l'ayant pas appelée.

- Bonsoir Lizzie. Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, on m'a laissée sortir et…tenez, c'est à vous, non ?

Elle me tendit le baladeur MP3 que je lui avais laissé à l'hôpital.

- Vous pouvez le garder.

- Red, je ne veux pas de cadeaux de votre part.

- Que voulez-vous alors ?

- Des tas de choses mais pas ça.

- Vous avez écouté la chanson ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez aimé ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends quoi, Red ? Cela vous arrive de dire les choses clairement ?

- Ce serait moins amusant. Dire les choses que l'on pense de but en blanc, quel ennui ! Voyez ça comme un stimulant de matière grise.

- Vous êtes surtout un stimulant pour les nerfs ! Que vouliez-vous que je comprenne avec cette chanson ?

- Le texte, vous l'avez écouté au moins ?

- Et alors ? Ca parle d'amour…

- Lizzie, faites un effort !

- Je l'ai comprise comme la déclaration d'amour d'un père à sa fille.

- Et quand vous entendez « Fly me to the moon » vous pensez à la déclaration d'amour d'Armstrong pour E.T ? Ecoutez mieux, Lizzie.

Elle mit le casque sur ses oreilles et écouta. Je la voyais se concentrer, mettre sur pause, reprendre et me regarder sans cesse. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

- Désolée, Red, mais je ne vois pas d'autre sens.

- On va la refaire, mot après mot en ce cas. Je vous pensais plus intelligente ! Quand il dit…

- C'est bon, arrêtez ! Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ou me faire dire ?

- Je ne vous ai pas fait écouter cette chanson par hasard.

- Non, sans blague !

- Vous maintenez que c'est l'histoire d'un homme pour sa fille ?

- Quoi d'autre ? Il parle de sa mère, il parle de son amour, qu'il sera toujours là pour elle parce qu'elle est née. Un homme ne parlerait pas autrement de son enfant. Et aucun homme ne parlerait ainsi à la femme qu'il aime.

- Et vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça. Je la vis se figer et ses yeux me lancer des éclairs.

- Je me suis fourvoyée avec Tom mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de…

- Pardon, Lizzie. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Vous l'avez fait. Mais, vous avez raison sur un point : je suis nulle en amour. Je ne sais même pas reconnaître le mensonge ! Quoique, avec vous, je sois obligée d'apprendre puisque vous passez votre temps à me mentir. Vous êtes mon père oui ou non ? Qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire une fois pour toutes et que je puisse enfin avancer !

- Vous en êtes encore là ? Oh, je comprends mieux ! Vous avez cru que je vous faisais écouter cette chanson pour vous avouer ma paternité.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Lizzie, j'aurais été le père le plus chanceux du monde de vous avoir comme fille mais je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été votre père. Je ne vous ai jamais menti sur ce point.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Est-ce qu'un test ADN vous suffirait ? Parce que je peux le faire dès demain, si cela peut vous calmer.

- Ca marche. On fait ça demain.

Par où fallait-il en passer pour lui prouver que je ne lui mentais pas !

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Alors cette chanson, c'est quoi ? Pour votre fille ?

- Jennifer ?

- Vous en avez d'autres ?

- Pas que je sache. Ou alors pas reconnues !

- Red…vous m'avez fait écouter une chanson précise pour une raison précise. Je vous ai demandé de laisser votre fille tranquille et juste après…

- Vous pensez que j'ai retrouvé ma fille dans un camion à hot dogs, Lizzie ?

- C'est le cas, non ?

- Non. Jamais je ne vous ai dit que cette fille était la mienne. C'est une fille.

- Importante.

- Sacrément, oui !

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Ah…revoilà la jalousie ! J'adore quand vous êtes jalouse.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez même avoué à l'agent Navabi que vous étiez possessive à mon égard, notamment vis-à-vis de cette fille.

- Je pensais que…

- Que quoi, Lizzie ? Vous pensiez que je tenais à elle plus qu'à vous et que j'allais vous abandonner une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée ? Parce que, dans votre esprit, j'étais votre père.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai père, Red. Et celui qui m'a élevée est mort depuis quelques mois. Vous l'avez remplacé alors que vous étiez son ami…et son bourreau. Qu'étais-je sensée faire ou penser selon vous ? C'est vous qui avez mis ces idées dans ma tête, dès le premier jour. Vous saviez des choses sur moi que personne ne savait. Comme la musique que fredonnait mon père quand j'étais toute petite.

- Il y a d'autres explications, moins compliquées que ce que vous croyez.

- Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

Je grimaçais. Je devais l'amener à se souvenir, pas l'y forcer ! Si je forçais trop, son blocage se renforcerait lui aussi et elle ne parviendrait jamais à connaître la vérité. Autant cela me coûtait de devoir la laisser patauger, autant je savais que c'était pour son bien. Le processus de sa mémoire était verrouillé depuis si longtemps qu'elle seule pouvait l'ouvrir.

Plan numéro 1 : le démantèlement de la question.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Il y a plusieurs façons de connaître les gens. J'ai connu Sam, je vous connais mais je connais aussi Ressler. Pourtant, je vous connais tous de manière totalement différente. Chez Sam, j'aimais son amitié et sa loyauté. Chez Donald, j'aime bien son côté tourmenté. Chez vous, j'aime…tout. Même votre entêtement.

- Vous éludez encore la question.

- J'ai connu une femme dans un hôtel de Buenos Aires. Elle s'appelait…Martina quelque chose…ah oui ! Martina Lorqua. Elle était très belle.

- Je ne vous demande pas la liste de vos conquêtes, Red !

- Laissez-moi finir ! Cette femme avait l'habitude de faire la connaissance de tous les mâles étrangers qui logeaient dans cet hôtel. Mais elle ne couchait pas avec eux. Enfin, pas avec tous. Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle me répondit qu'on pouvait connaître certains hommes rien qu'en discutant avec eux une fois, alors qu'avec d'autres, il fallait se donner d'abord en entier pour eux avant qu'ils ne se livrent un peu.

- C'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je me livre entièrement à vous ?

- Lizzie, vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle. Ni quand on vous fait écouter une chanson. Ecoutez avec votre esprit grand ouvert, avec votre cœur et laissez vos colères de côté, avec vos a priori. La chanson ne parle pas d'un père et sa fille. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui remercie la mère de cette fille, certes, mais pour lui avoir permis de la connaître, elle. Parce qu'elle est née. Sans cela, il serait perdu. Elle remet les choses en place, donne du sens à sa vie, et il est heureux d'être là, avec elle.

- A quel titre est-il là ?

- Réfléchissez et quand vous penserez avoir une réponse, revenez me voir ! En attendant, vous pouvez garder la chanson et le lecteur. Vous n'aurez qu'à me le rendre lorsque vous aurez compris le sens de tout ça.

- Et pour la fille ?

- Quoi ?

- Qui est-elle ?

- Votre source ne vous l'a pas encore dit ? Ca me déçoit.

- Je vous déteste, Red, quand vous jouez avec moi.

- Vous ne me détestez pas, Lizzie. Je suis sûr que vous préféreriez cela mais vous ne me détestez pas. Je vous intrigue, je vous agace et je vous attire aussi.

- Comme un papillon de nuit attiré par les phares d'une voiture qui va le tuer.

- Je ne vous ferai jamais le moindre mal.

- Cela reste encore à prouver. Depuis que vous êtes entré dans ma vie, tout n'est que ravage, destruction, larmes et colères. Vous prétendez vouloir me protéger mais j'ignore de qui ou de quoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je devrais être protégée, oui, mais de vous !

Plan numéro 2 : le désamorçage par la tendresse.

Je m'approchais d'elle, toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et je la pris dans mes bras. Comme ça. Sans raison particulière. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre moi, mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je suis venu mettre une telle pagaille dans votre vie. Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour ça. Mais, voyez le bon côté des choses : nous formons un bon tandem, tous les deux.

- Red…

- Quoi, Lizzie ?

- Je vous déteste quand même.

- Je sais. Mais vous restez dans mes bras.

- Ils sont confortables.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Je peux vous les louer pour un prix raisonnable, si vous voulez.

- Vous négocieriez n'importe quoi, hein ?

- Mon corps est une denrée recherchée. Vous devriez en profiter pendant qu'il est encore…euh…assez en forme.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Et à combien s'élèverait la location de vos bras ?

- Pour vous, pas grand-chose. Voyons…un repas contre mes bras.

- Et pour votre cerveau ?

- Ah là, il va falloir attendre un peu. Vous ne pourrez l'étudier que post mortem.

- Ca peut s'arranger rapidement.

- Je vous manquerais.

- Peut-être. Ou pas.

- Je reviendrais vous hanter. Toutes les nuits. Je ferais peur à vos amants, me glisserais dans votre lit.

Elle rit de plus belle, ce qui me réjouissait. Le plan numéro 2 marchait mieux que le premier. Note pour moi-même : utiliser plus souvent la tendresse avec Lizzie. En attendant mieux, évidemment.

- Une nuit, j'ai rêvé de vous.

- Ah oui ? Et je faisais quoi ?

- Vous abattiez Tom et ensuite, vous veniez vers moi.

- Vous étiez où ?

- Assise sur mon lit, en petite tenue.

- Nuisette sexy ?

- Juste un bustier et une culotte.

- Et après ?

- Vous regardiez ma tenue avec beaucoup d'insistance et vous me demandiez ce que je voulais.

- Je regardais votre tenue ou ce qu'elle dévoilait ?

- Peu importe. L'essentiel n'est pas là.

- Vous croyez ? Moi, je crois que vous touchez justement un point crucial de notre relation.

- Vraiment ?

- Lizzie…ce rêve, vous l'avez fait quand ?

- Il y a quelques semaines. Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes psy, non ? Vous devriez savoir ce qu'il signifie.

- Dites-le moi.

- J'ai fait sortir Tom de votre vie de façon brutale. Vous avez pris conscience que j'étais un homme et que j'attendais quelque chose de vous.

- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un homme, Red ! J'ai beau ne pas forcément comprendre le sens des chansons mais je sais encore reconnaître un homme quand j'en vois un.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous pensiez à une relation père-fille entre nous. Mais inconsciemment, vous saviez déjà que ce n'était pas le cas. Et votre rêve vous a appris autre chose que vous ne voulez pas reconnaître.

- Quoi donc ?

Bien. Les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais était-ce plus mal ? Après tout, elle venait de lancer la discussion sur un sujet que je m'efforçais d'éviter avec elle afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Je la voulais trop pour risquer de la perdre bêtement.

- Je suis un homme et vous êtes une femme. Et…

- Et j'ai 32 ans, vous 53.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- C'est assez dérangeant pourtant.

- Mais vous y avez pensé.

- Ce matin là, oui. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis psy. Toutefois, et j'espère que cela ne vous vexera pas, j'aimerais autant oublier que vous êtes un homme et que…enfin, vous comprenez.

- Je comprends. Bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas que…rahhhh….cette conversation devient pénible, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à la suivre mais continuez, je vous en prie.

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait d'exprimer quelque chose qu'elle trouvait de farfelu ou insensé. Devais-je en avoir peur ou m'en amuser ? J'attendais.

- Ecoutez, Red. Vous êtes un homme.

- Oui. C'est un fait.

- Séduisant.

- C'est ce que l'on dit.

- Et, vous, moi…je suis bien dans vos bras sans que cela implique autre chose. D'accord ?

- La location exclusive de mes bras n'inclut pas le prêt de tout le reste, Lizzie. Vous prenez ce que vous pouvez vous offrir en fonction de vos envies. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Oui mais vous…

- Moi quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

- Ce que je veux ? C'est vous avoir près de moi. Comme le dit la chanson à la fin. Que nous soyons seulement des amis me convient. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas obligées de me désirer, Lizzie ! Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis un peu trop âgé pour vous.

- Red, ce n'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Elle se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était troublée et très nerveuse.

- Je ne suis pas prête. Vous êtes un homme trop dangereux.

- Je vois.

- J'ai besoin de temps.

- Je sais. Lizzie, on va oublier ça pour ce soir, d'accord ? En aucun cas je ne veux vous perturber ou vous troubler.

- Déjà fait.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Quand je vous ai pris dans mes bras, je voulais seulement vous cajoler.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. A force de chercher des réponses partout et d'entendre tout le monde me donner la même, j'ai voulu la nier avec force parce que…je n'étais pas prête à ça. Pas avec vous. J'ai pourtant lancé le sujet en vous parlant de mon rêve.

- Et vous avez bien fait. On se voit demain pour le test ?

- Il n'est plus nécessaire, Red.

- Vous en êtes bien sûre ? Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me reposiez la même question dans 2 mois ou dans 6.

- Non, cette fois, c'est bon. C'est définitif. Me parlerez-vous de mes parents, un jour ?

- Un jour viendra, Lizzie, où c'est vous qui m'en parlerez.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre. Pour elle, je venais de dire une ineptie. Pour moi, c'était l'avenir.

Elle était déjà dans l'entrée quand elle se retourna vers moi.

- Je vous vois quand même demain ?

- Ca dépend. Vous pensez avoir besoin de moi ?

- Dîner, 19h30, à mon hôtel ? Je nous ferai livrer une pizza aux poivrons.

- Avec des saucisses ?

- Avec des saucisses.

- Ca me convient. J'emmène du vin ?

- Juste vos bras, ça ira.

Elle me sourit et partit.

Tout n'était pas perdu si elle acceptait ma présence, mes bras, mon corps contre le sien tout en étant consciente de mes intentions à son égard.

Je savais depuis le début que tout prendrait du temps. Lui faire recouvrir la mémoire en douceur était sans doute la mission la plus délicate que j'ai jamais menée. Quand on me l'a confiée, je n'avais pourtant pas prévu de m'y investir autant. Ni de risquer d'y brûler mes ailes, ma couverture et tout le reste avec.

Cela prendrait du temps aussi pour qu'elle en vienne à m'aimer. Evidemment, cela ne faisait pas partie de ma mission. C'était venu se greffer en cours de route, lentement, insidieusement, quand la tendresse devint du désir et que le désir et la tendresse engendrèrent l'amour. Je l'aimais. De façon irraisonnée et absolue. Et plus le temps passait, plus je l'aimais. C'était assez absurde, d'ailleurs. Elle avait quoi ? 9 ans de plus que Jennifer. Chez les enfants, c'est énorme mais une fois adultes…ça ne compte pas. Par contre, chez les adultes bien pensants, un homme de mon âge avec une fille du sien cela fait vite malsain. Ou célébrité en mal de tabloïds. Ou vieux riche avec jolie croqueuse de diamants. On prend rarement en compte le fait que l'on peut s'aimer avec la même force et la même passion en dépit des différences. Autrefois, on n'en tenait pas compte ! Remarquez, autrefois, à mon âge, on était mort ou pas loin. Mais les filles se mariaient et avaient des enfants à 15 ans.

Bref. J'étais satisfait et impatient. Le temps…curieuse notion qui évolue en fonction de notre temps déjà passé. Plus celui-ci se rallonge et plus on a l'impression qu'il passe vite. Ainsi, au-delà de l'aspect purement numéraire, Lizzie pensait avoir plus de temps que moi. Pour elle, 10 ans, c'était dans longtemps. Pour moi, c'était demain matin.

J'espérais donc que le temps dont elle avait besoin pour être prête, comme elle disait, n'allait pas se compter en années mais en jours. Ou en semaines, à la rigueur.

Le lendemain soir, à 19h30 précises, j'arrivais à son hôtel. J'avais dit à mon associé d'aller vivre sa vie pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être là puisque j'y étais.

- Waouh, Red, vous avez mis un jeans ? Et un pull ?

- Bah quoi ? J'en porte parfois !

- Vos chemises, gilets et pantalons de costumes étaient tous au pressing ?

- Non. J'avais envie de changer.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois avec.

- Ca vous choque ?

- Non, du tout. Ca vous va plutôt bien. Vous faites moins…impressionnant comme ça.

- Je vous impressionne, Lizzie ?

- Disons qu'il m'arrive d'avoir un peu peur de vous, oui.

- Ca, ça va poser un problème.

- En quoi ?

- Si vous avez peur de moi et que je suis sensé vous rassurer en vous prenant dans mes bras, il va y avoir conflit d'intérêts.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je gérerai.

- Tant mieux parce que je vais avoir du mal à me battre contre moi-même. Donc, ce soir, le programme c'est pizza et câlin ?

- Nous pouvons aussi parler.

- Ce serait plus sympa, en effet, que de passer la soirée en silence.

- Le silence est parfois reposant.

- D'accord. Je me tais !

Cela la fit rire. J'adorais la faire rire. Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était tellement rare. En général, je la mettais en colère, je lui faisais peur ou je la bouleversais. La faire rire, c'était nouveau.

On nous livra la pizza et deux bières. Elle avait pris soin de choisir ma marque préférée. Ca aussi c'était nouveau. Ce genre de petites attentions anodines avaient un sens pour moi. Elle faisait attention à moi. Elle savait comment je m'habillais, ce que j'aimais manger et boire. Non, vraiment, ça me plaisait bien.

- Votre bière préférée, Red.

Je ne répondis pas avec des mots mais en mimant un merci partant de mon cœur vers elle.

- Vous comptez passer la soirée sans rien dire ?

Je lui souris et lui montrais ma bouche fermée par mes doigts. Elle rit de plus belle.

- Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps. Je vous connais.

Là, je penchais la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai vu Samar aujourd'hui. Elle vous salue. Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien.

Avec mon doigt en l'air, je lui mimais un mouvement tournant.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

Je penchais alors la tête des deux côtés simultanément.

- Je vais prendre ça pour une invitation à continuer sur ma lancée. Je disais donc qu'elle vous aime bien. Je crois même qu'elle a des vues sur vous.

Mon sourire se fit coquin.

- Oui, ce genre de vues. Non, ne me dites pas que vous avez couché ensemble, tous les deux, si ?

J'arrêtais de sourire. J'arrêtais aussi de mimer.

- Votre silence est un aveu. Remarquez, cela ne me regarde pas. Vous pouvez coucher avec qui vous voulez.

- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

- Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas tenu longtemps ?

- Vous êtes une adversaire redoutable. Vous vouliez juste me faire craquer ?

- Non, je voulais savoir pour vous et Samar.

- Vous êtes aussi jalouse d'elle ?

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Vous êtes juste possessive. Exclusive.

- C'est…moi, Red. Tom m'a fait perdre confiance en ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans une relation humaine. Depuis, j'ai perdu mes repères et j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartient plus.

- Alors vous avez besoin d'être rassurée en pensant qu'il y a au moins une personne pour qui vous comptez plus que tout sur cette Terre.

- Oui. Et vous m'avez laissé croire, depuis le début ou presque, que vous pouviez être cette personne. Je me suis accrochée à ça et cela m'a permis de ne pas perdre totalement pied.

- J'ai au moins pu faire un truc de bien pour vous.

- Vous en avez fait d'autres ou vous en faites encore d'autres. Hier soir, par exemple, j'étais sur le point de pleurer de frustration, de rage, de vous taper dessus et vous m'avez pris dans vos bras. Comme ça. Cela m'a fait un bien fou. Là, tout revenait à sa place. Là, j'étais bien, au chaud, en sécurité.

- Lizzie, si ce soir, demain, dans un mois ou dans un an vous avez besoin de moi, je serai toujours là. Je ne suis pas Tom.

- Mais vous vous servez aussi de moi, Red.

- Du FBI mais pas de vous, je vous le promets. J'adore vous titiller un peu, vous pousser à réfléchir plus loin, à voir des choses que vous ne verriez pas si je ne vous aidais pas, mais jamais je ne me sers de vous. Je n'attends pas ça de vous. Je n'attends pas que vous m'aidiez à obtenir je ne sais quoi. C'est vous qui m'intéressez, pas votre badge. Vous, Lizzie. Vous et vous seule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes unique à mes yeux. Vous n'avez même pas conscience de votre propre valeur ni de vos capacités, de votre bonté naturelle et parfois également de la passion qui coule en vous.

- La passion ?

- Celle qui vous anime dans vos colères. Celle qui vous rend sauvage et encore plus belle. Celle qui vous fait prendre des décisions qu'une personne plus pondérée ne pourrait pas prendre. Tout ça fait de vous une femme exceptionnelle.

- Cela fait aussi de moi une femme dont on ne sait jamais comment elle va réagir. Même pas moi. Je n'étais pas comme ça, avant.

- Vous l'étiez mais vous ne le saviez pas. Lizzie, on ne devient pas quelqu'un d'autre en changeant de vie. On devient ce que l'on a toujours été et ce que l'on doit devenir. Cela s'appelle murir. Affronter les pires saloperies que la vie nous réserve nous rend plus forts et nous apprend à faire face à toutes les suivantes qu'elle mettra sur notre route. Au début, ça fait mal. Mais après un certain temps, on ne ressent plus la douleur. On avance et on sait où l'on va parce que c'est là qu'on doit aller. Coûte que coûte.

- Vous auriez du être psy.

- Avec le temps, on l'est tous. Faut bien que les rides et les cheveux blancs servent à autre chose qu'à nous donner du charme, non ?

- Pour avoir des cheveux blancs, il faut avoir des cheveux, Red.

- Je peux les laisser pousser, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

- Non, vous êtes très bien comme ça. Je vous taquinais.

- Et la pizza alors ? J'ai faim, moi !

- Elle nous attend.

Nous avons dîné en discutant de mon penchant avéré pour les nourritures terrestres.

- En somme, vous êtes un digne disciple d'Epicure.

- Et fier de l'être. La vie, c'est ça : un bon repas, un bon vin et une belle femme.

- Je préfère un bel homme quant à moi.

- Il est devant vous, non ?

Bon, j'avoue avoir un peu exagéré. Mais mince, j'avais le droit d'avoir des illusions ! Elle sourit et sembla réfléchir en me toisant de haut en bas.

- Je ne dirais pas beau, non. Charmant, sensuel, séducteur, sans le moindre doute mais pas beau au sens classique du terme. De toute façon, la beauté, ça se fane avec les années. Vous, je suis sûre que vous êtes plus séduisant aujourd'hui qu'il y a 20 ans.

- Vous n'avez pas vu les photos ?

- Si. Vous aviez beaucoup de cheveux.

- A l'époque, la mode n'était pas du tout aux crânes rasés. Il n'y avait que les skinheads et les Hell's Angels qui se rasaient le cuir chevelu.

- Et dites, il était comment Jules Cesar ?

- Un vrai mégalo ! La dernière fois que j'ai dîné avec lui, il n'a fait que me parler de lui et de sa Cléopâtre. Par contre, sous Louis XIV, là, on savait se tenir. Les réceptions à la Cour, c'était quelque chose ! Bon, cela n'a pas duré après la Révolution Française mais bon…c'était le bon temps ! Et si vous continuez à vous moquer de mon grand âge, vous n'aurez pas mes bras.

- Hey, je les ai loués !

- Ils m'appartiennent encore, que je sache !

- Oui mais moi, je vous ai offert la pizza avec les garnitures que vous aimez ainsi que votre bière préférée.

- Mes bras valent mieux que ça, mon petit.

- Comment voulez-vous que je ne me moque pas de vous si vous m'appelez « mon petit » ?

- Vous préférez « mon poussin », « mon cœur », mon lapin », « ma poulette », « mon ange », « ma chérie » ?

- Tout mais pas de surnoms animaliers, s'il vous plait ! C'est d'un ridicule abouti !

- D'accord, mon petit poivron.

- Red… !

- Oui ?

- Oubliez aussi les références alimentaires si vous tenez à la vie.

- Vous ne me laissez pas beaucoup de choix !

- Lizzie, c'est déjà bien assez. Vous êtes le seul à m'appeler ainsi alors que je vous l'avais interdit.

- Je ne sais pas obéir aux demandes idiotes. Lizzie, c'est mignon et cela vous confère plus de douceur que Liz.

- C'est aussi un peu infantilisant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'est affectueux, pas infantilisant. Je ne vous ai jamais vue comme une enfant.

- Jamais ?

- Non.

- Et la fois où vous m'avez consolée dans vos bras, avec la boîte à musique, vous vous souvenez ?

- Je m'en souviens. Je tenais une femme dans mes bras, pas une enfant.

- C'était pourtant l'enfant qui pleurait, Red.

- Et c'est la femme que j'ai embrassée sur la nuque.

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs…

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez osé faire ça ? Vous ?

- J'en avais envie et vous en aviez besoin. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas embrassé votre bouche, Lizzie.

- Certes.

- Cependant…

- Oui ?

- J'en mourrais d'envie !

- Vous avez bien fait de vous abstenir.

- Je sais. Vous n'étiez pas prête. Et vous ne l'êtes toujours pas.

- Plus qu'hier et moins que demain. C'est ainsi que dit le poème, non ?

- A ceci près qu'il parle d'amour. Mais oui.

Nous venions de finir de dîner. Elle s'installa sur son lit, le dos appuyé sur deux oreillers et me fit signe de venir la rejoindre. C'était l'heure du câlin.

Je pris place près d'elle en lui ouvrant les bras. Comme la veille, elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux.

- Mmm…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis bien.

- Moi aussi.

- Racontez-moi une histoire, Red.

- Quel genre d'histoire voulez-vous ?

- N'importe laquelle. J'aime vous écouter parler. Votre voix est sublime. Vous auriez du faire de la radio, vous.

- Vous aimez ma voix ?

- Je l'adore. Mais cela reste entre nous, ok ?

- Alors…il était une fois…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Pas celle-ci, je la connais.

- Je vous jure que non. Vous me laissez vous la raconter ou pas ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Il était une fois un gentil prince qui aimait beaucoup les poivrons. Et les saucisses. Un jour, il rencontra une méchante sorcière dans un parking de supermarché où il faisait ses courses pour sa femme et sa petite fille. La méchante sorcière lui demanda ce qu'il avait acheté. Il lui répondit des poivrons, des saucisses et des cadeaux pour sa fille. Alors la méchante sorcière prit les cadeaux et lui dit « si tu veux offrir ces cadeaux à ton enfant tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une femme et se marie ». Le gentil prince n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir à la méchante sorcière. Il lui fit croire qu'il était d'accord et s'arrêta acheter des cadeaux dans un autre magasin. Le temps passa et le soir de Noël arriva enfin. Il avait été retardé par un embouteillage et en arrivant chez lui, il vit la méchante sorcière qui essayait d'enlever son enfant. Il tua la kidnappeuse sous les yeux de sa fille horrifiée et de sa femme paniquée. Hélas pour lui, la méchante sorcière avait de méchantes sœurs sorcières aussi. Quand elles se montrèrent, il décida de s'enfuir en cachant sa famille auprès des autorités. Là, sa fille serait en sécurité.

- Et il a fait quoi, lui ?

- Il est devenu un méchant prince qui a tué de méchantes sorcières tout au long des 20 années qui suivirent.

- Il n'est pas devenu si méchant que ça s'il tue les méchantes sorcières.

- Il n'est plus aussi gentil qu'avant.

- Mais cela reste un prince.

- Un prince qui tient une princesse dans ses bras.

- Et qui lui raconte une partie de sa vie. Red…merci.

- De rien. Je vous dois bien ça. Le plaisir que j'ai à vous serrer contre moi vaut bien quelques confidences.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez le genre d'homme à faire des confidences sur l'oreiller.

- Je n'en fais pas. En général. Pour vous, c'est juste différent.

- Je suis différente ?

- Si vous saviez à quel point, vous ne poseriez pas la question.

- Vous avez une autre histoire à me raconter ? Parce que, franchement, je pourrais bien vous écouter comme ça toute la nuit.

Je resserrais un peu mon étreinte.

- Quand nous étions jeunes, avec Sam, un soir, nous avons déclenché une bagarre dans un bar. Et une fois la bagarre lancée, nous sommes partis en riant.

- Celle-ci, je la connais. Il me l'a racontée il y a quelques années. J'ignorais juste que le copain dont il parlait était vous.

- Il ne parlait jamais de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il parlait souvent de vous mais sans jamais prononcer votre nom. Etant enfant, il me disait que c'était un secret parce que vous étiez un personnage important. Quand je fus ado, il me disait que vous étiez quelqu'un de célèbre et qu'il vous avait promis de préserver votre anonymat. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Une fois adulte, il me disait simplement que vous vous appeliez John Doe. J'avais depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne révèlerait jamais votre identité. J'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi.

- Vous me connaissez maintenant.

- Oui. Et ce que j'apprends chaque jour sur vous me laisse dubitative.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'une chose importante m'échappe à votre sujet. Comme si je savais quelque chose mais que je l'avais oublié. Ma cicatrice à la main, vous savez…

- Oui. Celle que vous vous êtes faite dans un incendie à l'âge de 14 ans.

- En fait, c'était à l'âge de 4 ans. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir des circonstances et de qui était là en dehors de l'homme qui m'a apporté mon lapin en peluche. C'est frustrant de ne pas se souvenir, vous savez ?

Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais sauté de joie. Elle commençait à se souvenir. Elle voulait se souvenir. Un grand pas venait d'être franchi.

- Vos souvenirs vont revenir petit à petit, Lizzie. Ne les forcez pas. Laissez venir.

- Ils provoquent chez moi des cauchemars.

- Quels genres ?

- Je vois des flammes, j'entends des cris et un homme veut m'emmener. Ce sont des flashs, comme si ma mémoire refusait d'aller plus loin.

- Avez-vous déjà consulté des spécialistes pour ça ?

- Oui mais tous ont dit la même chose : j'ai trop verrouillé mes souvenirs pour qu'on puisse y avoir accès. Même sous hypnose. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

J'étais sous le choc. Ainsi donc, elle avait consulté des personnes pour l'aider à se souvenir.

- Quand avez-vous fait cela ?

- Récemment.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez alors j'ai fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas l'apprendre…sauf si je décidais de vous en parler. Ce que je fais ce soir.

- Je suis content que vous le fassiez. Cela prouve que vous me faites un peu confiance.

- Je vous fais confiance parce que je sais maintenant que vous ne jouez pas avec moi. Que ce n'est pas seulement un jeu de pouvoir. N'est-ce pas ?

- Exact.

- Aram est persuadé qu'il y a une sorte d'alchimie entre vous et moi. Je crois que Cooper le croit aussi.

- Idem pour Dembe et Mr Kaplan.

- Vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

- A vous de me le dire, Lizzie. Moi, vous savez ce que je ressens. Si alchimie il y a c'est qu'il y a une réciprocité quelque part.

- Sans doute, oui. C'est le principe de l'alchimie.

- Et vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis bien dans votre bras. J'apprécie votre compagnie. Ma réflexion ne va pas plus loin pour l'instant. Mais, Red, je réfléchis parfois très vite quand la situation le réclame.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas cela, Lizzie. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut avant de décider de comment nous allons orienter notre relation.

- Une fois encore, cela n'est pas très fair play pour vous.

- Je ne me plains pas ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air malheureux ou frustré ou désespéré, là ?

Elle se souleva sur un coude et me regarda.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Lizzie, certaines choses méritent de prendre du temps. Tenez, si l'on veut faire un bon punch ou une bonne sangria. Il faut laisser mariner les fruits longtemps avec l'alcool. Très longtemps. Plus on attend, plus c'est meilleur !

- Pas trop longtemps quand même ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'hériter d'un vieillard à semi grabataire !

- Ce qui vous laisse une trentaine d'années.

- Je me déciderai bien plus vite, soyez-en assuré.

- Ouf ! Je me voyais déjà en train de commander des tonnes de pilules bleues.

- Red… !

- Ca fait partie du package, Lizzie. Vous n'allez pas hériter d'un vieil homme s'il ne peut pas vous faire l'amour !

- Ca, je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas le moindre souci à ce niveau pour le moment.

- Ah ça…des fois…

- Quoi ? Des pannes ?

- Lizzie, on peut changer de sujet ? Ca devient gênant pour moi, là !

Elle se rallongea contre moi en riant. Je n'allais pas tenir ce rythme pendant 107 ans, moi !

- C'est à votre tour de me raconter une histoire.

- Je n'en connais pas.

- Inventez-en une ! Je ne suis pas tellement difficile.

- Il était une fois…

- Stop, je la connais !

- Pas celle-ci. Je continue ?

- On a déjà tourné cette scène tout à l'heure, non ?

- Oui. Le metteur en scène nous a joué un mauvais tour.

- On oublie. Je vous écoute.

- Il était une fois une jeune femme très seule. Elle aurait pu avoir des amis mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ses seuls amis étaient ses collègues de travail. Un jour, elle rencontra un homme. Il était séduisant mais dangereux. En fait, c'était un méchant prince qui tuait des sorcières.

- Des méchantes sorcières.

Elle leva la main et posa un doigt sur ma bouche et reprit son récit tout en laissant son doigt là. .

- Chut…c'est moi qui raconte. Le méchant prince était aussi très bavard ! La jeune femme l'aimait bien, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il lui faisait parfois peur, il l'agaçait souvent aussi, il était trop protecteur avec elle alors qu'elle se sentait assez forte pour aller combattre les méchantes sorcières avec lui. Néanmoins, plus elle apprenait à le connaître et plus elle l'appréciait. Elle aimait se blottir dans ses bras, écouter son cœur qui battait sous sa joue, sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Elle aimait cela. Et plus que tout, elle aimait sa voix, son humour et sa retenue, sa patience avec elle. Elle savait qu'il voulait plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir mais il attendait qu'elle soit prête, pour lui. Pas pour un autre. Non, juste pour lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et elle commençait aussi à le comprendre. C'était lui et elle. Alors elle décida de lui accorder toute sa confiance, de lui parler de ses cauchemars, de sa quête inaboutie pour retrouver des souvenirs lointains et elle lui promit de le revoir chaque jour par la suite pour peu à peu réduire à néant ses ultimes craintes. Elle attendait qu'il soit d'accord avant de lui donner un baiser afin qu'il redevienne un gentil prince, juste pour elle, et qu'il oublie le sortilège que la méchante sorcière lui avait lancé un jour.

- Lizzie…

- Vous reviendrez demain ? Et les autres jours ?

- Tous les jours s'il le faut. Plusieurs fois par jour si vous voulez. Lizzie…je mets toutes mes affaires en stand-by à partir de maintenant.

Alors elle glissa légèrement vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout doucement. Elle ne s'y attarda que pour les caresser.

- Vous avez des lèvres douces et belles, Red.

- Et les vôtres sont…mon Dieu, Lizzie ! Vous allez me rendre fou, vous le savez ?

- Donnez-moi alors encore un peu de temps pour que je perde la tête avec vous.

- Je vendrais mon âme au Diable pour ça. Enfin, s'il n'en avait pas déjà pris la moitié.

Elle rit encore et se releva. Il était l'heure pour moi de m'en aller.

Sur le pas de la porte, je lui pris la main et la portais à mes lèvres.

- Demain, même heure, même endroit ?

- Oui.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui apporte le dîner.

- Ca me va. Red, j'ai passé une magnifique soirée. Merci.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie, Lizzie. Vous avez rendu un homme heureux ce soir.

- Vous vous contentez de peu.

- L'espoir donne des ailes, belle Lizzie.

En la quittant, j'avais un sourire de parfait imbécile. Heureux certes mais imbécile. Quand Dembe me vit revenir, il eut un sourire entendu.

- Pas de commentaire, Dembe.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Ray ?

- Magique. Un voyage au pays des contes.

Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas mais je m'en fichais.

J'arrivais le lendemain à la même heure que la veille, les bras chargés de notre dîner. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et me débarrassa de tout ça. Puis elle colla un baiser sur ma joue.

- Bonsoir, beau prince.

- Bonsoir belle princesse.

- Vous m'emmenez où ce soir ?

- A Paris. Paupiettes de veau à la normande (avec des pommes) et riz pilaf. Le tout accompagné d'un vin d'Alsace fabuleux.

- Je vous fais confiance aussi pour le vin, Red.

- Votre confiance m'honore.

- On se met de suite à table ?

- Vous, vous avez faim.

- Disons que le menu me donne faim et qu'en plus, j'aimerais passer plus de temps dans vos bras.

- Si vous les louez ainsi tous les soirs, cela va finir par vous coûter les vôtres.

- Vous me ferez un prix, j'en suis certaine.

- On verra. Vous êtes douée en négociation ?

- Je peux l'être.

Elle me laissa envisager des tas de scénariis suite à cette affirmation sibylline. En l'observant, je notais sa tenue légère : pantalon de toile clair et chemisier noir. Très class. Quant à moi, j'avais opté pour un jeans, encore, et une chemise. Sans gilet. Pas la peine de s'encombrer de trop de vêtements quand on sait que la femme qu'on aime va se blottir contre soi. N'est-ce pas ?

En dégustant notre dîner, je notais autre chose. Elle avait changé depuis la veille. Elle me semblait plus…détendue. Plus libre. Elle riait davantage, me souriait souvent, me regardait beaucoup.

- Lizzie, que se passe-t-il ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous sens différente par rapport à hier. Quelque chose a changé.

- J'ai passé une nuit formidable. Angoissante au départ mais après…ce fut la libération. Je vous raconterai tout à l'heure. Ce sera mon histoire de ce soir.

- Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai hâte.

- Soyez encore un tout petit peu patient, mon bon prince.

Du coup, j'accélérais un peu mon repas. Je n'avais plus très faim. Voyant que je m'empressais de manger, elle se moqua de moi. Mais finalement, elle en fit de même.

Puis, j'allais m'installer sur le lit. Elle vint m'y rejoindre et se coucha contre moi. A moitié sur moi serait plus juste.

- Vous êtes prêt à écouter mon histoire ?

- Je pourrai vous interrompre ou pas ?

- Non, pas le droit. Sinon, je vous bâillonne.

- Avec quoi ?

- Ma main. On y va ?

- Go !

- Il était une fois une petite fille qui avait des parents étranges. Son père surtout. Il ne parlait pas la même langue qu'elle et n'était pas souvent à la maison. Sa mère était gentille mais elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle recevait souvent des gens à la maison et la petite fille ne comprenait pas qui ils étaient. Un soir, son père rentra et se mit en colère après sa mère. Il lui disait qu'elle avait fait des bêtises et qu'il devait emmener la petite fille avec lui dans son pays. Sa mère qui ne disait jamais rien se mit à hurler et la petite fille eut très peur en la voyant arriver derrière son père avec un morceau de bois qui fumait. La petite fille cria et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, en se cachant parmi ses jouets. Puis, soudain, il n'y eut plus de cris dans la maison mais beaucoup de fumée qui venait de partout. Effrayée, l'enfant essaya d'ouvrir sa fenêtre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle n'avait que 4 ans et la fenêtre était dure à ouvrir pour une enfant de cet âge. Il y avait de plus en plus de fumée et des flammes dansaient maintenant dans sa chambre. Elle essaya d'attraper son coffret aux trésors mais il lui brûla la main. Elle pleurait très fort et serrait sa peluche préférée contre elle. Enfin vint un homme avec un grand manteau noir. Il était jeune et beau. Il lui tendit la main en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle prit sa main et il la porta dans ses bras au milieu des flammes qui dévastaient la maison, en cachant son visage contre son torse et en lui chantant une chanson.

Là, elle marqua une pause. Je savais pourquoi. Elle se souvenait de tout. Moi aussi. Puis elle inspira profondément, se serra plus fort contre moi et reprit son récit.

- Elle releva un instant la tête et vit ses deux parents en train de brûler. Elle cria de toutes ses forces mais l'homme la tenait fermement. Elle ne vit pas la porte d'entrée tomber sur l'homme. Elle venait de sortir de la maison et courait à présent dans l'herbe avec des tas de gens en uniforme qui l'emmenèrent avec eux dans une ambulance. Au loin, elle vit qu'on sortait l'homme qui l'avait sauvée et qu'on le portait sur une civière. Elle ne sut jamais comment il s'appelait. Elle savait seulement qu'il était son prince parce qu'il n'y a que les princes qui sauvent les petites filles en leur chantant des chansons. N'est-ce pas ?

- Vous vous souvenez.

- Oui. Grâce à vous. Vous passez votre temps à me sauver, Red.

- Je donnerai ma vie pour le faire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Sans vous, sans la soirée d'hier, je n'aurais pas eu la force de retrouver ces souvenirs. Si je ne m'étais pas tenue contre vous aussi longtemps, mon subconscient n'aurait pas fait le voyage jusqu'à ce soir-là où j'ai vu ma mère tuer mon père et mes deux parents brûler.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, maintenant ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui retrouve une vie. Avec vous. Vous étiez mon prince quand j'avais 4 ans. J'en ai 32 désormais et je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Pour ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité dès le départ alors que c'eut été plus facile pour vous.

- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas amusé tous les jours de devoir vous la cacher. Mais vous deviez faire ce voyage toute seule, Lizzie. C'était impératif.

- Je sais, oui. Et vous, vos blessures ?

- J'en garde quelques cicatrices aussi, sur les épaules notamment. Quand la porte s'est effondrée, je l'ai prise sur le haut du dos, ayant eu le réflexe de baisser la tête. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'a rien pris. Mes épaules en revanche…

- Je peux voir ?

- Lizzie…si j'enlève ma chemise…

- Enlevez votre chemise, Ray.

Elle m'appelait Ray, maintenant. L'évolution rapide de notre relation m'angoissait un peu mais me ravissait beaucoup. J'enlevais ma chemise, me retrouvant à moitié nu sur le lit. Puis je me tournais afin qu'elle puisse constater l'étendue des dégâts.

- Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je trouve que cela est magnifique, quant à moi. Ce sont les cicatrices du courage et celles qui m'ont permis de continuer à vivre.

Elle se tut et déposa des baisers sur toutes les surfaces qui avaient été brûlées. Le bas de mon corps commença à se manifester.

- Lizzie, arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

Elle cessa et revint s'installer sur le côté pile de ma personne. Là, elle planta son regard clair dans le mien et approcha lentement sa bouche de la mienne.

- Ray, embrasse-moi.

J'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandait. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai goûté sa bouche comme on goûte un fruit mûr. J'en ai savouré la texture, en ai aimé la saveur et en ai adoré la vigueur. Elle embrassait comme elle était : avec fougue, passion et douceur. Sa langue était tour à tour tendre, sensuelle et vorace. De ses mains, elle caressait mon buste, n'osant pas encore aller plus loin. De mes mains, je caressais partout où elle ne me refusait pas d'aller, sans pour autant passer sous le chemisier.

- Lizzie, es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer plus loin ?

- Je suis prête, Ray. Je t'ai attendu pendant plus de 28 ans, alors je n'ai plus du tout envie d'attendre encore. C'est toi aujourd'hui parce que cela a toujours été toi et que cela sera toujours toi. Tom ne fut qu'une erreur. Je n'étais pas dans ma vie, la vraie, la seule qui méritait que tu la sauves. Je t'aime, Ray. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute plus c'est bien celle-là.

Je n'avais plus aucun argument et pas la moindre envie d'en trouver non plus. Nos vêtements se retrouvèrent peu à peu en bas du lit et nous fîmes l'amour. Parce que c'était elle et parce que c'était moi, n'en déplaise à Montaigne et La Boétie.

Tout n'avait pas été dit car sa mémoire commençait à peine à revenir. D'autres souvenirs allaient ressurgir, ceux qui étaient ma mission, à la base. Mais là, honnêtement, la seule mission que je me devais d'accomplir à présent c'était de la rendre heureuse. N'est-ce pas là le plus beau des devoirs pour un homme ?

Au petit matin, je l'entendis chantonner :

_« You were born into a strange world_

_Like a candle, you were meant to share the fire_

_I don't know where you come from, and I don't know where we go_

_But my arms were made to hold you, so I will never let you go_

_Cos' you were born to change this life_

_You were born to chase the light_

_You were born… » (Cloud Cult)_

**FIN**


End file.
